Lost
by YourTummyGrumbled
Summary: Death has a sum of emotions on everyone, especally when it's family. Song inspired Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Inspiration: Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

* * *

I sighed, walking out of the cave and back into the world outside, my head racing with a million thoughts. There was someone I needed to see, someone who might just be able to help me. I lifted up my hand and pulled off the now red bear hat I've always worn, my blond bangs slightly blurring out my vision as I dragged myself through the forest.

My red demon sword dug into the ground, leaving a trail of dirt. I stopped, leaning against a tree and finding the sun setting in the distance. I stayed there, trying not to think, trying to ignore the echos of the last hour. I needed to get help. I need to find a way to erase this.

The stars started to shine over the tree tops, I should get moving, I need to move. I forced myself to take a step away from the tree, I let the cloth in my hand slip to the ground. I don't deserve to wear it. I don't deserve to hold this sword. But my fingers wouldn't let go of the hilt as I continued to walk.

I wiped my forehead where a gash had been placed. There was still some blood dripping down but most of it had been healed. My body was covered in healing cuts and blood, my blue shirt had mostly been drowned out in red, my hair as well, and my shorts. A name escaped my lips in a whimper and I dropped to my knees.

I felt the tears swell into my eyes and down my cheeks, mixing with the blood and dirt that clustered my skin. I fell to my knees, vaguely noticing that I had entered the grasslands. "Damnit!" I yell pounding my fist into the ground, I repeated the motion again and again. The tears falling freely, my sword was all but forgotten next to me.

"Finn?" The voice ended my rage towards the ground. I leaned back on my knees and looked up, stretching out my fingers. Marceline drifted down to the ground and stood in front of me. Her long black hair was braided down her back and she had on a navy blue sweatshirt and short-shorts. "Finn what's wrong?" She asked.

I turned pushed myself up, picking up the sword and resting it on my shoulder. "Nothing." I responded dryly. I started to walk past her and she grabbed my arm, turning me back towards her. Her red eyes reflected the moon's light.

"It has to be something."

She brushed the bangs out of my eyes, and forced me to look at her. "You can tell me what happened." She spoke, I looked away finding it hard to not spill everything too her.

"Not here." My voice was a whisper and she nodded, taking my hand into hers she started lifting off of the ground.

She pulled me into the air, and I dangled there for a moment before her arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to her. I rested my head on her shoulder, allowing her to take my weight for a while. Below us the world started racing by. I could see the treehouse in the distance as she flew the familiar path too her house. We passed the Candy Kingdom and I could see Bubblegum's ball at it's peak.

It felt like hours before we landed in the cave that Marceline lived in. She set me down on her porch and I took a few steps back. "Tell me what happened." She said when we were in her living room. I set my bag down on the ground. I let the sword fall making a small dent in the ground. "Finn,"

"Jake's dead." I responded, feeling the stream of tears return.

"What?" I could hear the shock in her voice and she sat on the couch. Not hovering over it like she normally did.

"We were in a dungeon fighting," I responded. "He was joking around like always, and that thing tore out his heart." I felt my body shaking. "Marcy... he still had a smile on his face as his body collapsed."

"I didn't know what to do, my mind went into a blank. Rage filled my mind and I can't even remember." I pressed a hand against my face, trying to ignore the images that were returning to my mind. I couldn't think strate as I felt her arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, that's all she can think to say. That's all anyone will be able to say, what will I tell Lady? How can I explain this to Jake's girlfriend? How can I...

"Mar..." I pushed away from her a bit. "Can I... use your shower?" She nodded and let me walk over to the latter.

"I'll get you a change of cloths." She said softly before leaving. I climbed up the ladder to her room and walked over to the bathroom. I turned the water on before shutting the door and stripping. Once I was in the water I could see the blood and dirt stream down my body and onto the floor.

"Finn," Marceline pushed open the door as I let the water soak me. "I'll put your cloths on the counter." She told me. I didn't respond, the door closed and I turned off the water. Blood and dirt free now, I stepped into the bathroom and dried before changing into the clean clothes. I went to grab the torn clothes to find them missing. I sighed and rubbed a hand through my wet hair.

"I need to tell Lady Rainicorn." I said to Marceline, "and the pups." She popped her head out of the kitchen. A apple latched onto her fangs and I watched as the color drained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I watched her throw the apple into the garbage can.

"If you could just take me there, I'd appreciate it. But I need to tell them on my own." She nodded and we walked outside together.

"Isn't this harming your manly pride?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. She held onto me as she flew me to the cottage Lady and the pups lived at. "Letting me carry you places." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled, a few minutes later she landed a few feet from the cottage. I gave her a small thank you before walking over to the door and knocking.

Jake Jr. opened the door. "Hay buddy, can I talk to your mom?"

"Mom Uncle Finn's here to see you." The rainicorn flew down to meet me with a smile.

"안녕, 무슨 일 일로 온거야?" She spoke in the language Jake had been teaching me.

"I have some bad news..." I looked away from her. "Jake... Jake passed on." I bowed my head at the mess of words that sobbed out of her lips. I couldn't face her as she cried and the kids came to comfort her. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, turning away and walking grimly back to Marceline. She rested a hand on my back and walked with me towards the tree house.

"I can't go back." I mumbled emptying my bag and looking around the house. Everything reminded me of him. The stove where he cooked for us, and sometime our friends. The couch where we played BMO, the bedroom. "I can't come back here." I wasn't sure if the Vampire heard me, she probably had, but she didn't say anything, instead picked up BMO and started to play the video game.

I started to shove extra cloths and things I couldn't bear to live without in the small green bag. A photo of me and Jake, a large bag of money, what for, I don't know. A few hats some weapons, there was enough room for my video game pal. I sighed, slipping the bag onto my back and bringing the hat onto my head. I climbed out of my bedroom and saw that Marceline and BMO were in the same spot. She looked up at me, a frown forming on her lips.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked letting BMO go, the robot ran over to me and I picked him up.

"I don't know." I answered honestly, reaching behind me and opening my bag to let BMO slip inside. "Away." She floated over to me and grabbed onto my shoulders.

"You can't just leave." She shook me, I pushed her hands away and walked over too the door.

"Thank's for helping me." I opened the door, letting the rising sun light shield me from her.

"Finn," I heard the sound of her skin burning, she hissed and retreated into the room.

"Goodbye Marcy." I stepped out into the world, closing the door behind me.

The early morning mist hit my skin causing goose bumps to filter onto my skin. I started running, the small complaints from my bag didn't prevent me from my race away from everything. The more I ran the farther the world became from me, my breath was short but I didn't stop. Not when I saw the shadow of the Candy Kingdom, nor when I passed LSP in her make-shift home.

"Finn," BMO called to me, wanting to get out of the bag, I looked around, I didn't recognize where I was. Good. If I didn't know where I was that meant it was unlikely for anyone to find me. I set down the bag and opened it, letting BMO hop out and I took out a bag of cereal and ate a few pieces.

"Don't wander off too far BMO." I told the robot as he started chasing some squirrels. I smiled a bit seeing the little guy have some fun.

I found myself frowning, missing everyone, Princess Bubblegum, Lady and the pups, the Candy Kingdom villagers. Even the Ice King, I sighed. "Marcy..."

"Finn when are we going back?" The robot asked me as he wobbled his way over too me. I gave a sad smile, he loved everything about the tree house. It was his home. I put the food back into my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I picked up the robot and started walking.

"Soon," I lied, it could tell that I was lying. "We'll go home soon." I don't know why I was lying to myself, and BMO didn't deserve to hear these lies. Frowning again I started up a trail towards a mountain. I continued to be lost in my thoughts for what seemed like ages.

"Finn." the robot pointed to something and I looked over. Laying on the ground was the bloody hat I had been wearing yesterday. I cursed at myself, covering what should be the ears of the robot as I did. This was the path to that dungeon. Why did my body take me back here?

The answer came to me before I could block it out. Jake needed to come out of there. He needed a proper burial. "BMO you're going to have to go back in my bag for a while." I said to it. He made a noise of protest but didn't argue when I opened the bag, he slipped into the padded space and made himself comfortable.

I followed the trail back to the dungeon, pulling out my demon sword I trudged inside. The walls were dripping with dew and there was little light. I followed the gleaming path of blood I left the other night. Each step I took a memory popped into my head. Jake's last joke, his cheerful smile as he went to attack the demon. The blade like hand ripping though his chest just as he finished his joke. My scream echoed in my head. Jake, Jake, Jake! Don't die! But knowing it was too late I threw myself in a blind rage towards his killer.

I entered the room with the two corpses and trudged my way over to the lifeless body that is my brother. "Let's get you out of here." I carefully picked it up, handling it as if it were a delicate flower.

"Finn?" BMO asked. "Are we going home now?" He asked, I didn't comment, instead I felt my body trembling as I carried my brother back out of the dungeon. I could've done something. I could've been the one to die, Jake had a family to return to. What did I have?

I stepped into the afternoon light with that question bouncing in my head. We had plans to go home and play games, you had a date with Lady. He didn't need to die! Tears were falling down my cheeks as I blindly followed the path back to the grassland.

It was nearly dawn when I saw the cottage, he should be buried near his family. I laid his body down, not daring to move closer. I set down my bag and let BMO out, he flopped onto the grass and laid there. "What are you doing Finn?" The robot asked me as I started digging into the dirt with my hands. I didn't notice when the robot left, I concentrated digging. For Jake, for his family. A shovel landed where my hand had been moments earlier and I looked up.

Bubblegum is standing in front of me, her body covered with a large T-shirt and pink jeans. She has her gum hair was pulled into a braid, wrapped around her head. She gave me a sad smile and I leaned back so I was kneeling. She started digging, taking the weight off of my shoulders and I saw that Lady and the pups were slowly drifting over. "You're going to want your strength." Bubblegum said sadly. I stood and walked over to Jake.

I picked up the limp body, keeping him close as the others circle around the hole. Bubblegum pulled out the last pile of dirt and let me lower his body down. I was shaking, again, I found the tears freely falling down my cheeks. I placed him down in the dirt and backed away to let the Princess bury my brother. I picked up my bag, finding BMO in it and turned away from them. I started slowly, walking away but as the rain started, my pace quickened. I can't let BMO get too wet, I need to get under shelter.

My running lasted for what seemed like ages, I had brought my bag to the front of me and shielded it from the rain with my body. I had just lost Jake, I'm not loosing my robot pal too. The thunder crackled across the sky, seemingly laughing at me as I ran, trying to protect the only family I had left. I sprinted through the muddy grassland and found myself nearly fried by a lightning strike that landed a few feet in front of me. I slid to the ground in shock, and quickly rolled over. "You alright BMO?" I asked it.

"I am fine!" He yelled over the laugh of thunder. "But it is crowded in here!" I laughed a bit, holding the bag close to my chest again as I stood.

"I'll get you out of there soon." I told him, continuing to run, looking for anything that could provide shelter for us.

I ducked inside a cave, noticing the small house that nestled itself in the center. I sighed and climbed the wall onto a platform Jake and I used to use for hide-n-seek some time ago. I didn't want Marceline to know that we're here. Opening the damp bag I helped the robot out, and slowly took out the content of the bag to let it all dry. Laying back on a rock I stared at the stones above me and wondered what would happen if the cave collapsed on itself. I closed my eyes, sleep was something I havent had in a while.

I woke in a bed, with blankets covering me. I sat up rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes and looked around. immediately I recognized this as Marceline's room. I pushed the blankets off of me and noticed that my shirt was missing. "Mar?" I called out, letting my eyes adjust to the dark some more before standing. I climbed down the latter and found her sleeping over her couch with BMO and her pet zombie poodle Schwabl cuddling on the couch below her. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, I was hungry.

"Finn?" Her voice came from the other room as I pulled out one of the few not-red items she had in here, a banana. I peeled off the crust and took a bite into the fruit before walking around the corner to wave to her. I saw her relax, her body drifted over to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. "When I found you laying in the cave I thought you had gotten yourself sick." She mumbled. I pat her back awkwardly.

"I didn't think you would find me." I answered honestly.

"Not find you?" She backed away, slightly angry. "I was worried out of my mind, as soon as the storm started I went looking for you everywhere!" I looked away from her.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because you're my friend." She stated, "at least I thought you were."

"Why can't you let me go?" I looked her dead in the eye, I saw a blush start to form on her cheek as she thought of a way to answer. Seconds passed, slowly turning into minutes. "Mar-"

"I just can't." Her shoulders drooped.

"Why," I pushed. She looked at the ground, keeping her eyes away from me.

"I cant..."

"Can't what?" I grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly. "Marceline," she looked at me with her glowing red eyes. "Why can't you let me go?"

"I love you." Her response was hardly a whisper. She loves me... she. My arms let go of her shoulders, what am I supposed to do? I've been in love with two people before and both have hurt me. Both have... I can't do this again. Not right now, not when my brother has just died. "I love you." She repeated and my body reacted before I could tell it otherwise.

"I-I can't," I said to myself but I could tell that the words hurt her. "Be hurt again." The words slipped from my mouth.

"Finn!" I was running again, away, where was I going, I don't know, I just let my body take me away. Leaving me in the storm, the rain pelting against my bare chest. I was weaponless, shirtless, homeless, I need to get away, I can't take all of this. It's too much, all of this is too much for one boy to handle in a day. This is too much stress, I don't care if it's un-hero-like for me to do. I don't care any more.

I don't care.

The attack came out of nowhere. Surrounding me in ice, the crazy king laughed. Another ice bolt was aimed at me and barely ripped the skin on my shoulder. I shivered, it was cold, now that I had been surrounded in ice. I kicked off a tip of one of the icecicles surrounding me and threw it towards the king. It did just what I wanted it too, the crown fell off of his head and he fell onto the wet grass, powerless.

"Where's you're dog friend?" He yelled at me over the rain. I don't have time for this, I don't have time to waist sitting here chatting with the Ice King. I ran away from him, running seems like the best option for me lately. The more I run away from these things the less I have to worry. I can't seem to think strait, Marceline's confession was messing with my mind. Why would she love me?

I loved Bubblegum, she said we couldn't be anything but friends. She said I was too young, she didn't want to be with me. She played my heart for a toy, some days treating me lake someone she cared for deeply, some days treating me like the child I wasn't any more. She crushed me.

I loved the Flame Princess, she liked me back but it wasn't enough, she had fallen for someone else. She tried to be with me, tried to be something more, but it hurt both of us. She left.

So why, in this dark time for me, would Marceline say that? Was it because she knew I was hurting? Did I force her to say it? Was I the reason my heart ached so much right now? With my brother gone and these confused emotions running though my head. What did the world want from me? What do I need to do?

I found myself at the edge of a cliff, the sea below me raged with the storm above. Is this what the world wants me to do? To give into nature's true wrath?

Is this the real life I was meant to live?

I dove, allowing my body to follow the current of rain. "Finn!" Her voice reached out to me, I closed my eyes. This is what the world want's right? Arms wrapped around me, but the falling sensation didn't end, a head nuzzled into my neck and pain surged into my body. The water consumed us and she didn't hold onto me, instead she let my body drift to the bottom of the ocean.

My eyes drifted close as I let the numbness consume my body.

I hit the ocean floor and felt the sand rub against my skin. Marcy... I'm sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Inspiration: Your Bones by Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

I love you. Those words haunt my mind, around me I can feel the cold water consuming me, but a fire seems to be burning through my veins. I tried to remember how I got here, lost in the water. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't, I can't. I love you. The word echoed into my head again. Marceline, I have to find her.

Nothing found me while I laid motionless in the sand. Is this real? Am I dreaming? Why am I here? 'Hay Finn wanna hear a joke?' The laughing voice of my brother swam into my ears. Yeah, I'd love too... But can you hear me? 'This is a really old one,' he told me. 'Lady told it to me the other day and I was like, Finn would love this.'

The voice drifted away not letting me hear the joke. I wanted to reach out and grab him, to make sure he never let go. _I love you._ Her voice came back to me. Marcy... what's going on? Agonizing pain hit my chest and burst into my mind, I could see the flame's consume my skin. What's happening?

The chill of the water didn't even defuse the fire as it continued to burn away at my flesh. If I was able to breathe in the water that might end this agony. Part of me wanted this to end, while the other part wanted to find out what happens next. What am I becoming?

My heart speed up and I almost forgot about it's beating, I was surprised to find it still moving after being under the water for so long. How is it still moving? That thought lingered in my mind as the drumming of its beat continued. 'When a body undergoes a transformation, it does things you couldn't imagine Finn.' Princess Bubblegum's words walked into my mind and I remember her telling me about this sort of thing while I was experiencing puberty. No one else could explain it to me so the Princess had taken up the task.

I felt like my body was sinking deeper into the lake. My head was being covered with something, it felt strange. As if I was as light as a feather but being sent down, under the weight of a thousand more feathers. It was like I was being trapped in a place where freedom was given as a gift.

My eyes peeled open and I found the rays from the moon shinning on me through the cloudy water. I could see the fish swimming above me, ignoring my presence as if I had been here for a thousand years. How long have I been here for, I wondered, new found curiosity bringing a hundred questions to my mind at once. An echo of a voice wandered into my head just as the questions had, a scream, heartbreaking scream. The voice could only belong to me.

It makes sense now, sort of, I had tried to end my life. Stress, too much stress had filtered my head and I kept running from the truth. Running, and running like the coward I was. Jake's death. The anger and fear that came with it. Telling Marcy, telling Lady, running. BMO... where is BMO? What happened to my robotic friend, I just left him. How could I forget about him? How could I... I'm such a coward, hiding behind the title of Hero. I'm not a hero.

What is a hero? Someone you can look up to, someone who can save anyone. Doesn't every hero go through a death that they can't prevent? They move on, and what did I do? I gave up, I ran away. I'm no hero, I thought I could be one, but I can't. How can I let other people think highly of me when I can't even save myself? Jake wouldn't have done this, he would've picked himself up and moved forwards. Started his life from where he left it off, moved in with Lady and helped his family.

I sat up, seeing my blond hair float forwards, my hat had fallen off of my head some time ago, I couldn't say when. Looking up I could see the moon's light vanish behind a cloud. This is what the world has planned for me? To continue living? I brought my hands out in front of me and saw with new eyes, the old peach that had covered them was replaced with a light gray. This is what she had planned for me. Did she love me so much that she couldn't bear with loosing me?

An immortal life, immortal. That seems unreal, but Marceline has lived an Immortal life for over a thousand years. Glob, that's a long time, how much did she experience? How much did she know? What was it like to live that long? It must be... I don't even know. A few weeks ago I wouldn't have even thought something like this would happen, something that changes the course of nearly everyone's lives. I ran a hand through my hair.

I floated into a standing position, looking down at the imprint I left in the sand. Shaking my head I lifted higher and higher, bursting out of the water and into the sky. I was floating, a laugh escaped my lips as I flipped and looked around me. The cliff I stood was only a few feet away and I could easily drift over to it. No, I needed to get into something dry. I shook my head trying to air-dry it a little more than it was. My hair clung to my skin and I started moving, heading towards the tree house.

I paused, biting my lip. Should I change into my old cloths? I mean, I can't go back to being Finn the Human, mostly because clearly I wasn't human any more. I drifted to the ground and sat, cross-legged. What was I going to do? I mean I can't return to my old life, but there will be people who will worry about me. I need help, I need a friend.

I stood and looked towards the glowing city a few miles away. "Might as well start there." I started walking, ignoring how cold the wind was against my skin and the eerie feeling that someone was following me. I sighed, not noticing the ground disappearing from under my feet as I started floating towards my destination, moving much quicker than I had been while walking. I made it to the castle and lifted up to the Princess's window.

I tapped on the glass, knowing that she's still awake even if all her lights are off. "Finn?" The pink princess popped open the window she stared at me, then looked at the ground below us and back up at me. "Is Marceline holding you?"

"No, got time for a story?" I sat on the window. "Do you by chance have any cloths I could wear?" She let me into her room and I followed her over to her large closet. She flicked on the light and I winced, it hurt my eyes for a few moments. She dug around in one of the many dressers and pulled out pants, and a black hoodie.

"This is all I..." she turned towards me and stared.

I took the cloths out of her hands. "Thanks Peebles." I pushed her out of the room and shut the door.

"Finn what the hell happened to you?" She yelled through the door as I changed into what she gave me.

"I'm more curious about why you have guy cloths in your closet." I called back before sliding into the hoodie. I opened the door to have her fist pound into my face. "Ow," I clutched my face. "What the junk!"

"You had Marceline turn you into a Vampire? Are you crazy?" She yelled at me.

"No." I floated over her to prevent another punch to the face, and sat on her desk. "Marceline did this on her own will. I was throwing away my life."

"What...?" she stared at me.

"Would it be better to explain everything now, or after you've gotten sleep?" I asked. She went to say something but I cut her off. "Kidding," I smiled. "I didn't exactly take Jake's death well, as you already saw."

"You diapered after placing him in the grave." She recalled. "But Finn, that was half a year ago!" Half a year ago? Was I really under the water that long? "What happened?"

"Well, after getting caught up in the storm, I had to find shelter, I had BMO with me and he can't get wet." I recalled, pressing my hand to the side of my head. "It's not exactly water proof. I ended up in Marceline's cave, and after abandoning her earlier that day I didn't really want to face her, so I hid in the rocks and fell asleep."

"When I woke up I found myself in her house, and I kinda had a mental panic at that. I went found her sleeping above her couch and she woke up soon after that. We got into a fight and..." I looked away, sighing. "Marcy said she loved me."

"What? Finn that's great!" The princess was happy for me.

"I rejected her," I bowed my head. "I panicked, I didn't know what to do, everything in my head was chaotic from loosing Jake." I held onto my head. "I ran. I'm such a coward, all I could do was run. I tried to kill myself."

I felt her hand rest on my back, "I think she's the one that changed me, before I could drowned. You said I've been missing for half a year?"

"Yes,"

"I was in the lake out by the Ice Kingdom, resting on the bottom. I think, I've been under water for that entire time." I sighed, dropping my arms. "Peebles, I'm not a hero if I can't save myself."

"Finn, everyone makes mistakes." She sat next to me on the desk. "Even hero's make mistakes." It was quiet for what seemed like ages.

"I think you need to talk to Marceline." She finally spoke.

"The sun's coming up. Glob I didn't mean to keep you up all night!" I jumped up and turned towards her. She just gave me a small smile and stood herself. She walked over to a wall and handed me a large hat that will protect my face from the sun. I placed it on my head.

"Go talk to her." She ordered me, I sighed and nodded before walking over to her window and jumping out of it.

I had no intention of talking to Marcy...yet. What would I say? How could I say it? Will she hate me? Will her thoughts about me change? Glob it was so... difficult. I started my way out of the kingdom and walked towards Lady's house, it wasn't that far away and there was someone I need to pay my respect too. I kept my head down, mostly because of the fact that the sun was rising in the direction I was walking in. But I didn't want people to see me. I don't think that I can handle the attention from the great Hero of Ooo yet. I don't think people are ready to find out that their hero is now a Vampire either.

The cottage appeared in my view and I could see the tomb stone. As I walked closer I noticed another one. I could see a light from inside the house so someone was still living there, but who did the other grave marker belong too.

The first stone read: Here lies Jake the Dog, a good brother, wonderful father and amazing friend. I stopped in front of it, and looked at the second one. This one read: Here lies Lady Rainicorn, an caring mother, a kind friend. I frowned, feeling bad for the pups, they lost both their parents withing a short amount of time.

"Did you know them?" I didn't turn at the sound of Viola's voice. I nodded, she sighed and stood next to me. "After dad died, and uncle Finn diapered mom became depressed. She tried to be happy around us, but two of her friends were gone."

"How did she die," I asked quietly.

"She got sick, with an old disease that hasn't been around in the Rainicorn blood for ages." She paused, "there wasn't much we could do." I nodded slightly. "How did you know them?" She asked curiously. I debated on how to answer that for a while, before inwardly sighing and slowly turning to face her. Her eyes went wide and I half expected her to punch me like Bubblegum had. Instead she hugged me, knocking me to the ground.

The hat fell off of my head and I felt the sun touch my skin. I hissed in pain as my skin started burning, Viola noticed and quickly shielded me from it's light. "I'm sorry Finn," she spoke hesitantly. I picked the hat and waved her off.

"It was going to happen eventually." I mumbled throwing the hat back on my head and standing.

"Where have you been?" She asked, shifting back into her normal form.

"Out at sea." I responded, she didn't need to know everything. I saw her nod.

"Everyone's been so worried! You have to show them that you're all right!"

"Not yet," I looked back at the graves."I have to see someone first, I didn't expect to meet any of you while I visited Jake." I smiled at her. "Tell them I'm safe, alright?" She nodded.

"When will you come back?" I patted her head and turned towards my destination.

"After I sort things out." I glanced at her. "See yea kid." I waved before starting to walk again, an assortment of thoughts bubbling in my head. There wasn't much I can do to avoid meeting up with her now. Well I could go see FP to get some advice, but she's probably with her boyfriend. And that was a punch in the gut I didn't need to face right now.

I could go to the Tree house, see what's still there and what not. No, I have to face her. For more than one reason, to apologize, to tell her my feels, because, as of several hours ago, she officially became my Queen. So in a sense she dominated everything in my life, but I don't think that's why she changed me. No, she didn't want me to die. Glob I hope she doesn't think that the change didn't work. If I remember correctly it's only supposed to take a few days, not six months. Maybe the water slowed it down?

The cave was in my sight and the sun was brushing over the hilltops. Large shadows filled the field I walked through, yes, walked. I didn't start floating on accident this time. I stepped into the cave and found the little house Jake and I had made a while ago lit up, I assumed her to be awake. As I neared the house I could hear her singing voice, it was beautiful, like always. "So hold on." I stepped onto the porch, and listened to her sing for a moment longer. The sound seemingly twisting my unbeating heart into a knot. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Thinking over what I need to say to her, first I need to say that I'm sorry, for hurting her. "Hold on to what we are."

I take the hat off of my head, finding it pointless now that I was shaded by the cave. I take another moment to compose myself, thinking about what I'm doing and if this is the right thing to do. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, not needed but it calms me. I knock. "Hold on to your heart." The music stops and I hear her make a jumble of unfriendly comments. "Who ever you are you be-" The door opened. Her eyes fall upon me and she stops her rant about the interruption.

"Hay," I greet stupidly, forgetting nearly everything I had planed to do. She stares at me, her lips move as if she was going to say something but no sound comes out. I take this time to look at her, she looked the same, mostly, her hair was braided down her back and she had on a short strappless white dress that made her skin look darker than it was. Her red eyes couldn't seem to leave mine. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously._  
_

"You dummy!" She finally spoke, jumping into my chest and hugging me. I wrap my arms around her and let her spit out harsh comments about how stupid I was. I chuckle a bit, holding her closer. "Don't ever do anything like that again." She ordered.

"I've missed you too." I said softly. Her arms squeeze me closer and I hear her quiet sobs._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Insperation: Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin**

My fingers strummed the strings on my guitar as I floated lazily in the air above my bed. The old song was echoing from my mind into the air around me as I was sure the boy next to me slept. "There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold./ And she's buying a stairway to heaven." I sang softly and my eyes drifted to Finn, his messy blond hair shimmered like gold in the partial sunlight as it tried to fully enter the house through the white curtains. At the moment all I wanted to do was stay in this perfect moment, to make sure that it would never leave me.

I continued singing, and closed my eyes, taking my attention away from the boy curled in blankets on my... our bed. A small smile came to my lips as I thought about that. Ours, what we share now. How long have I dreamed for this? Of course, I didn't want us to come together in the way we had. With Jake's death, and Finn attempting suicide. I couldn't let him die, the thought of loosing him sent fear ripping down my spine and the song I had been playing froze momentarily. I composed my thoughts and returned to the song, hearing Finn shift in the bed. I opened my eyes and looked towards the window. The sun's light, that entered the cave I, we, lived in almost hit the house entirely when it rose every morning.

"And she's buying a stairway to heaven." I sang softly, thinking back to how it all led up to being this way. First meeting him, and his brother Jake the dog in the old tree house that used to be my home. How he was determined to fight me but the dog convinced him to leave. I had never intended to keep the house, it had too many bad memories there... But the determination in his eyes had, to say the least, frightened me. There were few other people that had stood up to me, aside from my father. I frowned remembering my father, and shook my head slightly.

The next time I saw him, I played a game with him, taking time to confuse him. But at the same time, I was testing him, trying to push him to see what his limits could reach. After he figured out my game I had to stop, I couldn't learn anything else with him like that. The next time we really hung out, aside from killing gnomes, was when he accidentally released my father into our world. Though in my anger, I didn't really pay much attention to him. After that, there was our sort-of date where I realized that I might sort-of like the human boy. But I wouldn't admit that to myself let alone him. Pulse he was so young back then...

I had some fun teasing him while he was younger, like pretending that I was going to make him a vampire, though I had to save him and Jake from my friends. After that there was the time where Ash, my X-boyfriend convinced them to go into my memories, and he had to remind me why we broke up. I sighed and looked back at the sleeping boy. He looked extremely peaceful, and I half wondered how he could sleep after six months of sleeping at the bottom of a lake. I shivered thinking about that, how I thought I had failed at keeping him alive for that period of time. Normally the transformations only took a few days. I set down the guitar next to the bed and drifted down next to him, covering myself in one of the many blankets and trying to sleep.

My dream wasn't pleasant, I was reminded constantly of the night he ran away and of his previous relationship. When I found out about his relationship with the Flame Princess I tried to avoid him as much as possible, unsure if I would be able to face him without crying or bursting out all of my feelings. They had gone out for a long time. Several years, and there were times where I couldn't escape being with him. Bonnibel had tried to help me, by setting me up with dates and inviting me out often, she had also been affected by Finn's relationship. How much it mattered to her, I didn't exactly know, I could only assume that it wasn't nearly as much as myself. But she has always been more diplomatic that me.

When I woke, the streaming light of sunset barely visible from the room, I was facing the wall away from Finn. His arms were wrapped around my waist though, and he was holding me quite close. One of his hands absently rubbed against my stomach and his breath was light and steady. I smiled slightly, letting the seconds slip by before the moment where waking up would be necessary. His chin rested against my shoulder, and the strap of the tank top was pressed into my skin.

My eyes closed again, and I half wondered if I would be able to fall asleep again, but before I could try I heard knocking on my door. The nazely voice of Simon... I mean the Ice King calling out to me. His voice was met by the barking of my dog and the hope of sleeping again washed away. I started sitting up, my hair untangled itself and rose with me. Finn's hand stayed on my side and I glanced at him. He was wide awake, I could tell that he had been up for some time now. "Could we ignore him?" He asked softly, I shrugged, turning to face him and laying down again. I rested my head against his chest and listened for any sound of a beating heart. Nothing came. One of his hands ran through my hair, combing out the knots carefully as best he could and his chin rested on the top of my head. I smiled again, closing my eyes.

There was a knock on glass now, the Ice King was floating outside my window. "Marceline?" He asked again. "Marceline are you there?" He tapped on the window again and again. I sighed frowning slightly. Finn continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"He's been here and gone for the last hour." He informed me.

"He's persistence." I mumbled moving closer to him. After another fifteen minutes of the Ice King calling for me I gave in. "I've grown soft." I groaned as I started to get up again. Finn chuckled softly.

"You just have a soft spot for specific people." He responded.

* * *

**This chapter is much smaller than I would've liked it to be and it took a long time to decide on the song insperation. In my reviews there was a song request and I spent a great deal of time trying to use it but later decided that, though the song will be used, it wasn't right for this chapter.**


End file.
